Espoir
by Ecchymose
Summary: "C'est une belle journée non ? Oui et elle porte le nom d'Espoir." One-Shot George&Angelina. A la mort de Fred, il faut avancer et vivre ensemble...et heureux.


« Nous sommes tous là, Fred, réunis en ce jour pour te rendre un dernier hommage. A toi, le garçon le plus drôle, le plus sympathique et le plus joyeux qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. Tu nous manques tellement Fred, si tu savais, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien ta disparition nous a couté. Elle nous a couté des cœurs, des rires et des journées si belles et si ensoleillées que nous aurions pu réchauffer la glace et la faire fondre. Ce que je dis n'a pas de sens je le sais bien, mais tu vois Fred c'est parce que je suis perdue, je suis complètement paumée ! Je n'ai plus aucun point de repère, plus aucun roc auquel m'accrocher, plus une épaule sur laquelle me reposer alors que mes idées s'embrouillent et je suis crevée, je ne tiens plus véritablement debout, parce que chaque nuit je fais des cauchemars, des cauchemars où tu disparais pour ne plus jamais revenir, et le matin je me réveille et je réalise que ce n'est pas qu'un cauchemar, c'est une réalité, la réalité. Je réalise peu à peu que jamais je ne te reverrai, jamais je e t'entendrai rire à nouveau, jamais je ne te reverrai sourire et ça, ça me tue. J'ai besoin de toi, Fred, parce que tu étais tout, tout un monde qui s'écroule aujourd'hui. Tu m'as fait rire, tu m'as fait pleurer, tu m'as donné tant de choses, tu m'as rendu heureuse tout simplement et s'il n'y a qu'un mot qu'il faille dire aujourd'hui alors merci. Merci Fred. »

Je sentis des bras me serrer par derrière et m'emmener avec eux un peu plus loin. Lorsque je me retournais les yeux voilés et l'esprit ailleurs, je reconnus le regard bleuté de George. Il me regarda longuement et sourit tristement puis me prit dans ses bras. Et là, j'éclatais, je laissais couler les larmes que j'avais trop longtemps contenu. Mes sanglots étaient intarissables, toute cette souffrances ressortait, tout cet amour pour lui, tout ce qui manquait à ma vie…Il frotta mon dos doucement, tendrement et ne dis rien, absolument rien mais je savais que son silence voulait tout dire. Il voulait dire : Moi aussi je crève de l'intérieur, moi aussi je voudrais pouvoir pleurer comme tu le fais, moi aussi je suis exténué de me battre pour essayer de rester debout, essayer de sourire alors que ce sourire est faux et que tout le monde le sait, las de mentir aux autres comme à moi-même, non rien ne va bien, et non rien n'ira jamais comme avant mais il faut les bercer d'illusions, leur faire croire au bonheur puisque seul cela peut vaincre le malheur et peut-être qu'un jour ce mensonge sera réalité. Et puis ce silence voulait dire merci aussi, merci de pleurer pour moi, merci d'être là dans mes bras alors que je te rappelle tant celui que tu as toujours aimé. C'est seulement des minutes après que mes sanglots finirent par disparaitre mais je ne m'enlevais pas de l'étreinte de George. J'aimais être dans ces bras, cela me réconfortait plus que toute autre chose. Non George n'était pas Fred et cela je le savais bien. Fred était le meneur, le moins sérieux des deux, le plus entraînant et le plus fou, rien qu'à voir leurs yeux, ceux de Fred étaient constamment illuminés d'un brin de malice et de farces, ceux de George ne brillaient que lorsque leurs blagues se mettaient en place ou lorsqu'elles se déroulaient leur posture également, Fred était plus décontracté, peut-être un peu trop, et se baladait les mains dans les poches, le dos légèrement courbé, la tête folle et penché sur le côté lorsqu'il réfléchissait, George lui était droit, posé et ne sautillait pas à longueur de journée partout, mais il ne faut pas se méprendre George aime tout autant que Fred l'aimait, enfreindre les règles, faire des farces, répondre et faire tourner en bourrique les professeurs, et plus que tout ils s'adoraient. Et puis leur odeur, Fred ne mettait jamais de parfum, alors que George en avait, il était doux, sobre et saisissant. Ah oui voilà ! Fred aimait les filles envoûtantes, rebelles et inaccessibles, compliquées et simples à la fois, il aimait la passion, la folie de l'amour. George lui se contentait d'aimer, d'aimer tendrement et totalement sans souffrir, avec une passion contenue et pas dévorante. Et George était là, Fred était parti, Fred ne serait plus jamais avec nous. J'avais besoin de lui et il n'était plus avec moi. George du le comprendre car il me chuchota à l'oreille sans me lâcher :

« Je serais là moi, je serais lui si tu le souhaites, si cela peut te rendre heureuse, je serais Fred. Tu n'auras qu'à imaginer que c'est lui qui te tient dans ses bras, je pourrais le faire, pour toi, pour que tu ne t'effondre pas. J'ai toujours jalousé mon frère sur ce point, il avait la fille la plus géniale juste à côté de lui, prête à l'aimer et à le rendre heureux et lui ne s'en rend même pas compte, j'aurais tout fait pour être lui, Angelina, parce que moi je te vois, je suis là moi. Mais si c'est vraiment lui que tu veux alors ainsi soit-il. »

Je me dégageais de son étreinte et m'écartais. Je regardais ailleurs, incapable de soutenir son regard. Je savais plus ou moins depuis pas mal de temps qu'il ressentait des sentiments pour moi et ma présence à ses côtés devait le soulager, lui faire penser à autre chose qu'au vide causé par la mort de son frère. Mais c'était Fred que j'aimais, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? Je ne savais plus, il était mort, il m'avait laissé, il fallait avancer, oublier. Je regardais George, me perdais dans le bleu de ses yeux et lui prit la main.

« Non George, je ne veux pas que tu sois Fred, Fred est mort et ce serait… Ce serait complètement fou, loufoque et bizarre. Non, je veux que ce soit toi qui me console, qui me prenne dans tes bras, je veux que ce soit toi, vraiment toi, George. Juste toi. Parce que là, ce n'est plus de Fred dont j'ai besoin, Fred ne reviendra pas alors autant si faire, mais c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin pour aller mieux, et c'est ensemble que nous allons avancer, si tu le veux bien.

Merci Angelina.

C'est toi et moi maintenant George.

Ensemble…

Oui ensemble. »

Nous nous sourîmes et George me prit à nouveau dans ses bras, humant mon odeur et caressant mes cheveux tendrement. Nous allons nous battre ensemble Fred, nous allons gagner ce jeu, celui d'être heureux. Ton épitaphe est gravée, pas la nôtre. Ton destin était déjà tracé, nous pouvons encore changer le nôtre.

« C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui et elle porte le nom d'Espoir. »


End file.
